


It Hurts When I ...

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky doesn't like pain.





	It Hurts When I ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“Will it hurt, doc?” Bucky asked Shuri with a smile.

She laughed. “Of course not. How can you ask me such a thing? Have I ever hurt you?” 

He thought a few seconds and shrugged, then he grinned and held up a finger. “Yes! When you accidentally stepped on my toe when you were fitting my arm the other day.”

“Your feet are too big!” She laughed, a wonderful sound to Bucky’s ears. 

“Just so you know I don’t like pain.” 

“Silly man! Now sit still, please. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’m just trying to cut your hair!”


End file.
